Danny Weir
Danielle or "Danny" Weir is Benny's cousin, who was born in Brazil. Right after she was born, she moved with her parents to Whitechapel, and grew up with Benny. At the age of 6, she and Benny met Ethan and they became best friends. She and Ethan were always really close and had a special thing together. When Danny was 10, she had to move back to Brazil with her parents, making Ethan sad and they never talked anymore. When Danny turned 17, her parents thought it was a good idea to send Danny back to Whitechapel and finish High School in another country as an exchange student. She went to live with Grandma and Benny, and when Ethan and Danny saw each other, they realized they were in love. But both of them are afraid to tell the truth. Personality Danny is not only beautiful but also smart, funny, kind and girly. She always wants to do what's right, and she always knows what to do. If you don't know her, you'll probably think she's antisocial, because she's really shy, and only talks to the ones who talk to her at first. Because of her shyness she doesn't have friends, but actually she's an amazing girl and a great friend. You can call Danny a geek. Behind her "doll appearence" she hides a secret love for sci-fi movies and supernatural stuff. Just like Ethan, Benny and Rory, she's a big fan of Star Wars, Star Trek, Harry Potter, and so. She loves video games and when she was little, she spent hours at Ethan's house playing zombie games. Powers Danny has found she wasn't normal at the time she moved to Brazil. She had powers she could not explain, and they got stronger at the end of puberty. As soon as Danny got home, she found out about Benny's powers. To surprise of everyone, Grandma knew about everything, and didn't tell Danny because she believed Danny was able to learn by her own (and when it comes to Benny, he certainly needed help). Just like Grandma, Danny is an Earth Priestess. Danny learned everything she could all alone, but now Grandma is helping her to increase her abilities. And Danny is helping Benny. Appearence Danny has a long natural red hair and shiny hazel eyes. Her skin is very white, she is shorty and really looks like a doll. She loves pink and always wears something with this color. Relationships ''Ethan Ethan and Danny were best friends since they were both 6. They used to do everything together, talked about anything and Danny always helped Ethan with the bullies. When Danny came back to Whitechapel, and Ethan saw the beautiful lady Danny had turned into, he realized he was in love. And Danny always had a crush on Ethan, but she didn't know because she was too young. Benny Benny and Danny practically were born together. Danny moved to Whitechapel when she had a few days of age and they grew up together. Danny was always by Benny's side and they felt like they were brother and sister. Danny helps Benny with the school and make sure he will never do something wrong. When Benny needs Danny, she's always there for him, and he's for her. Grandma Danny and Grandma are best friends. Grandma has for Danny all the patience she doesn't have with Benny. Grandma says Danny reminds her a lot when she was a teenager. They make potions and practice spellcasting together. Grandma trust Danny to help Benny with his magic abilities and believes that they have together a great power. Rory Just like Ethan, Danny met Rory when they were 6. She's the only one who always understood Rory and always had patience with him. Rory feels like she's a sister to him, and she's the first that he would call if he needed something. Sarah At first, Danny didn't like Sarah too much, because she saw the way Ethan looks at Sarah, and believed he was in love with her. Sarah realized that and told Danny she didn't need to be afraid, because Ethan only had a crush on her, and friendship is the only thing between them. After knowing about Danny's secret love, Sarah became good friends with her. Erica'' Danny and Erica are not good friends. Erica is a little jealous of Danny, because the boys think she's hot and Sarah is close to her. Danny thinks Erica needs to come back down to Earth. But when their friends need help, there's no problem for the girls to act like they liked each other. Category:Females Category:Spellcasters